Undefeated
by LadieTAG
Summary: Daria and Jane's relationship is in trouble. Can a call from an old friend save it before it is to late?


Undefeated

Set-Up: Daria and Jane's relationship has been dealt a major blow by an outside force. Can a phone call from an old friend save their relationship before it is lost forever?

Legal Stuff: Daria and her compadres are property of Glenn Eisher, MTV, Viacom so on so forth.

The phone rang several times through the quiet house. The painter, covered head to toe in shades of green, looked up from her canvas. She carefully sat her brush and palette down. There was not a phone in her studio room.

"Hey Daria.. can you get that?" Jane winced once she uttered the sentence. She knew there would be no response. Jane made her way into the living room. She sighed for a moment before answering.

"Yo-"

"Hey Jane. Is Daria around?"

"Sorry Jodie, she is at a book signing today. She should be in tonight."

"Darn, I wanted to tell you both the good news."

"Do you want to wait until she gets home to tell me? She should be back sometime after nine."

"Sure.. just call me when she gets in. Make sure to turn on the speakerphone. I want you both to hear it."

"Will do - V.O.--(If Daria can stand being in the same room as me). Talk to you later." Jane hung up.

Jane didn't want to tell Jodie the complete truth. Daria was at a book signing. She would be home sometime around nine. What wasn't said was that Daria would be heading to the converted basement apartment rather than the regular residence. Jane poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat back down on the couch and stared at Daria and her's wedding photo. The smile on Daria's face showed her true love for Jane. It was a smile that Daria still flashed five years later--until that night two months ago. That night, Daria's smile died. Jane picked up the frame and held it against her. Her mind drifted back on the events of the past two months.

* * *

Trent and Jesse's new band just signed a recording deal. It wasn't with one of the bigger labels but it didn't matter. Their feet were in the door. A week later, they threw a concert party at the Zon to share their achievement with their friends and families. Daria could not attend. She had headed to New York to finalize a new publishing deal. As the concert went on, Jane sat in her usual corner booth. Jane noticed a familiar face heading her way smiling. It was Jesse's younger brother Danny. He was carrying two drinks. He sat next to Jane. They listened to the band for several minutes.

"They sound great don't they?" Danny handed her one of the drinks.

"Success will do that for you." Jane accepted the glass. "A toast to our brothers-- may they not sleep on our couches for at least six months." They clinked glasses. Jane downed the soda.

About a half an hour later, Jane felt dizzy and light headed. Trent went to check on her and offered her a ride home. Danny volunteered instead so that Trent could start the next set. Trent reluctantly gave Danny the address. As Danny drove, Jane grew more tired. Everything was getting fuzzy. Danny was barely able to get her into the house and bedroom before she passed out. The last thing Jane had remembered was being helped out of the car.

Daria had arrived home at two in the morning. She had recieved a cryptic text messege and booked the first flight home from New York. As she opened the bedroom door, Daria stared mortified. Jane was laying naked with Danny's head resting upon her chest. As tears flowed from her eyes, Daria took the wedding ring off her finger and placed it on the nightstand. She headed down to her basement office and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Jane woke up alone, naked and confused. She turned to see Daria's ring. She quickly threw on a nightshirt and ran through the house calling Daria's name. Daria's luggage was still at the door but her car was gone. Jane called Daria's cell phone over a hundred times. She called Trent. He rushed to her house. Jane was in a daze over what had occured. Why was Daria angry? Why did Daria come home early? More importantly, how did I get home from that party? Trent provided the answer to the last question. He couldn't fill in the rest. Daria didn't come back for three days. When she arrived, she moved her clothes and some of her basic needs into the basement office. Over the next week, the basement was converted into a mini apartment.

It took Trent and Jesse three weeks to track down Danny. By the time the whole truth was revealed, Daria's wall of seclusion was up and almost completely fortified. The truth sickened everyone involved. Danny had been paid to make it look like Jane had slept with him so that Daria would be shattered. Before Trent could knock his teeth out, Danny quickly explained the set up.

Danny had ran into one of his former classmates, Sandi Griffin at Cranberry Commons. She took him out to the parking lot for an offer he thought he couldn't turn down. She offered him $10,000 if he would make it look that Jane was cheating on Daria. He put a drug in the soda that he gave her at the Zon. Then he made sure he was the one that drove her home. After Jane passed out, he quikly undressed her. When he heard Daria's car pull into the garage, he placed his head on Jane's chest. He pretended to be asleep. He left about an hour after Daria "caught" them and headed to Sandi's to get paid. He had taken a picture of Daria's ring as proof. He talked about Sandi's wicked laugh as she wrote the check out. He was soo ashamed of what he did, he went into a week long drug binge to try to erase the pain. He assured Jane that they never came close to having any kind of physical activities together. Jane stood up and proceeded to kick him in the nuts with one of her steel-toed Doc Martens.

The reason for Sandi's actions was even more insane. While in couples therapy, her husband, Charles, had admitted to having a crush on Daria back in high school. A crush that he never told anyone, not even Daria, about. The thought of her husband having feelings for Quinn's "cousin" enraged her. That is when she came up with her plan to defeat Daria once and for all. When Jane snapped back into reality, the frame was covered in tears.

So far, Sandi's plan was working. Even with Daria finding out the truth, she could not be in the same room as Jane. She stayed in the basement for hours on end saying nothing to anyone. She had originally turned down the book signing for that day. It took Quinn and Mack hours to convince her otherwise. Quinn, after finding out what Sandi had done, decided to have a little revenge of her own. Quinn called Charles and told him about what Sandi had done. After the bank confirmed that the check had been cashed, he left Sandi and started divorce proceedings.

* * *

Daria arrived home around ten. The crowd at the store was larger than she or her agent had expected. She turned on the lights to see a folded note on her desk. At first, she was going to ignore it but changed her mind. She unfolded it and brought it closer to her tired eyes.

Jodie called. She wants us to call her back when you get home regardless of time.  
It sounded very important.

Jane.

Daria grabbed the note to throw it away. Then she reread it. For Jane to even leave it-- the news had to be serious. It also meant that she and Jane would be in the same room for the first time in weeks. She walked up the stairs leading into the kitchen. Jane was making herself a cup of tea. She offered Daria one. Daria said nothing and headed for the living room. Jane followed shortly behind. Daria was lying down on the couch, rubbing her eyes. Jane could see the exhaustion on Daria's face. Jane sat down in the adjacent recliner. Daria dialed Jodie's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Jodie."

"Hi Daria. Hi Jane."

"Yo."

"How did the book signing go?"

"Very well. I stayed until every last book was signed."

"That's great. Jane -- when is your next big show?"

"In about a month-- it's here though so I don't have to worry about traveling."

"Wonderful, I will try to catch it. So are you both sitting down?"

"Jane is. I am lying down." Daria yawned.

"Tiffany and I are getting married!"

Jane had to sit her cup down to avoid spewing tea everywhere. "You and Tiffany? As in Tiffany Blum-Deckler? I didn't even know you two were dating?"

"Yeah-- she and I have been dating for a little over a year now. We kept our relationship on the down low due to our families. Last night I said screw them and asked her to marry me and she said yes!"

"Congratulations Jodie. Have you set a date yet?"

"No. That was why I wanted you to talk to the both of you. I want-no-I need your help planning this. I have no clue about how to set up a wedding, how to pick colors, so on so forth. Also- I have a question for you Daria."

"Fire away." Her monotone voice was beginning to fade.

"I know you swore to never wear another bridemaid's dress after your cousin and then Quinn's wedding, but would you be my maid of honor?"

"I guess one more time wouldn't kill me I hope. Sure."

"Great. Tiffany asked Stacy to be hers. Jane-- will you be our ring bearer?"

"Yep."

"Thanks you two. This means alot to us."

Jane and Jodie began talking about possible colors. Daria yawned once more and closed her eyes. After several minutes, Jane turned to Daria and found her asleep. She lifted the phone off the receiver.

"Jodie, I hate to cut this short, but Daria is really tired."

"Can you hand her the phone for just a moment."

"Okay." Jane lightly tapped Daria's shoulder. Daria slowly came to. "Jodie wants to speak to just you for a minute."

Daria put the phone up to her ear. "Yes Jodie. How can I help you?"

"Daria - I know what that bitch Sandi did to you and Jane. I was appalled when Quinn told me. Now listen to me. I know she hurt you really bad, but what you and Jane have is special. Do not let that nut job destroy the happiness you and Jane have worked so hard to build. I know you, whether you want me to or not, and I know your walls are pretty set right now. If you lay that final stone in place, then that means you let that psycho in high heels defeat you. Don't go down without a fight. If you don't want to fight for yourself, fight for Jane - she is just as much a victim as yourself."

Jodie's words cut through Daria's conscience. They hit Daria hard; not because of their tone, but because they were the truth. "Thanks Jodie. I needed that."

"I love you and Jane. Not in the same way as I love Tiffany but in a sisterly way. Can I speak to Jane one more time?"

"Sure." Daria handed the phone back to Jane and reclosed her eyes.

"Yo-"

"Can I call you tomorrow to start figuring all this out?"

"As long as its not too early."

"By the way -- I know what Sandi did. Don't worry Jane. Daria still loves you. Trust me."

Jane pulled Daria's ring out of her pocket. "I hope you are right Jodie." Jane turned back to Daria.

"I have faith you two will make it. Talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night." Jane hung up the phone.

Jane sat back down in the recliner watching Daria sleep. She missed Daria's breath against her body. She went into their bedroom and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. She carefully took off Daria's glasses and placed them on the coffee table. She gently lifted Daria's head and slid the pillow under it. Then, she draped the blanket over Daria. She stood looking at Daria for a few minutes more. Then, she bent down and kissed Daria's cheek, leaving a slight hint of her red lipstick.

"Goodnight Daria. I love you." Jane headed for the bedroom. She slid Daria's ring on her finger and fell asleep.

* * *

Daria's mind was working overtime. She was dreaming of a boxing ring. Sandi was in one corner with herself in the opposite one. Daria could hear the muffled sounds of boos and cheers and the fighters were introduced. They met in the middle of the ring. The referee was going over the rules and tried to make them touch gloves. Sandi pulled back and headed for her corner waiting for the bell to sound. When, the bell clanged, Sandi charged at Daria. Sandi hit her repeatedly, each blow hurting more than the the previous one. Daria tried to dodge and block a few to no avail. Then a left hook came out of nowhere and sent Daria to the canvas. The referee sent Sandi to a neutral corner. She began to raise her hands. As the referee started his count, Daria turned and saw Jodie.

"You have to get up Daria. Don't let her beat you. You are stronger than she is. You are smarter than she could ever wish to be. NOW GET UP AND KICK HER ASS!"

The referee was still counting. "Three....four...."

"If you know what's good for you you'll stay down. How Charles could ever have had a crush on you is beyond me. You were a nothing then, just like are you today."

Daria could feel the despair wash over her. The referee continued the count. "Five...six..."

Then she heard a voice in the distant. "Daria -- get up. Fight for me. Fight for us. I love you." Jane's blue eyes blazed into view.

The referee continued. "Seven..."

Daria got up onto her knees. She used the ropes to climb to her feet. Rage overtook her tiny frame. Jodie was right. Sandi was the guilty party not Jane. Jane was hurt -- probably more than Daria. Daria pounded her gloves. After the referee checked her, he gave the okay to continue. Daria attacked. She nailed Sandi with a serious of short but affective jabs and body shots. She headed Sandi to one of the corners and used the enclosed space to her advantage. Rapid fire blows caused Sandi to fall to her knees. After the referee stepped in, Sandi staggered to the middle of the ring. Sandi stood, rocking slightly.

"You were pissed at me for a crush I had no control over or even KNEW about. You turned my life into a living hell. That wasn't even my biggest problem. You hurt the one person I love, but not anymore. NOW ITS MY TURN TO WIN." Daria connected a huge right uppercut to Sandi's chin. The blow was so powerful that it knocked Sandi right off her feet and onto the canvas.

The referee started his count while Daria stood in a neutral corner. Daria looked over to Jodie who was smiling.

"Eight.. nine.. ten." The referee signaled for the bell to ring. He lifted Daria's hand in victory. Daria turned aound to see Jane standing at the edge of the ring and kissed her.

Daria woke up sweating. She searched for her glasses and quickly found them. She headed to the bathroom. She turned on the light. She went to throw some cold water on her face until she noticed Jane's lipstick on her cheek. She grabbed a towel and wiped her forehead and other cheek off instead. She stepped out of the bathroom with a choice to make. Either she could head to the basement alone or go into the bedroom where the woman she loved was. She started walking. She went back into the living room and grabbed the blanket and pillow. That is when she noticed the tear stains on the wedding photo. Daria headed towards her decision.

Jane was sleeping in the same position she had been for the past two months. She was slightly curled, clutching Daria's side of the sheets. Allthough Daria's vision was not good in the dark, Daria saw two shiny bands of gold on Jane's finger. Daria hung her head. Her thought ran rampant. Damnit -- I almost let Sandi destroy me -- destroy us. I was sooo close. She could feel the tears forming but refused to let them fall. She knelt down beside Jane. Daria whispered under her breath. "If she had came after just me, I'd been fine - but she hurt you and that was something that was unexcuseable. You were just as much of a pawn in her sick game as I was."

Daria reached out and brushed her hand through Jane's hair. Jane quickly turned around to see Daria kneeling beside her. Jane sat up and placed her hand on Daria's cheek. Daria reached up and grabbed it.

"I'm sorry." Jane sighed.

"You don't have to apologize.. you did nothing wrong." Daria lifted Jane's left hand and removed her wedding ring from Jane's finger and placed it back on hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jane's eyes were beginning to water.

Daria began to untie her boots and slid them off. Jane grabbed the blanket and pillow off the floor while Daria changed. Daria slid into bed next to Jane. Jane pulled her into a warm embrace. Daria reciprocated. They kissed each other for what felt like an eternity. As their lips seperated, Daria smiled. It was the smile that burned through Jane's heart and into her soul.

"I thought I had lost you for good. I swear, I would never hurt you." Jane kissed Daria's cheek.

"I know. I promise you here and now -- I will never let anything or anyone defeat us." Daria kissed Jane one more time before their eyes closed.

The End

02/19/2010

Author's Notes and Acknowledgements: My father was a huge fan of boxing. As I was growing up, we would watch it together. Allthough the story line was probably not one he would have preferred, he would have appreciated my use of his favorite sport in one of my stories. Now to explain some of the events that occured in the fight scene.

1. It is a gesture of the promise of a clean fight to touch gloves in the middle of the ring before a fight.  
2. When a fighter is sent to the canvas, the opposing fighter is sent to a neutral corner during the referee's count.  
3. To me, a properly landed uppercut is the most powerful punch thrown in boxing. Feel free to argue me on that one.  
4. In one of the last fights my father and I watched together, we actually witnessed one fighter get hit so hard, they flew off their feet and landed, knocked out cold, about a foot from where they had originally been standing. To watch my dad's face as he saw the event was priceless.


End file.
